AwesomePythor
AwesomePythor (also known as AP, Pythor, Pythy, or Pythster) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 14, 2012. He currently has the rank Revolutionary Soldier, over 32,842 posts, and over 30,625 likes received. He is currently in 12th place in the all-time like leaderboards, although previously he was far higher. At one time he was the highest ranked user, being the first user to reach the rank Ninja; however, he was passed by Pacman87 and many others, though is quickly catching up. He is currently the only user who only discovered one rank, as opposed to multiple in a row. He was mostly inactive during 2014 but has come back. He mainly posts in the Community Chat Forum, but also posts in other forums as well, especially the Pirates Forum and Classics Forum. He has written two very popular stories: Ninjago: The Epic Rewrite and The Lost Mod, both of which are the second most liked topics in their respective forums, and the latter being the second most liked story of all time. He is known for being a very fast poster, almost always making 100 posts in a single day, sometimes going up to over 150. His current daily likes record is 382. History AwesomePythor started posting on the Ninjago Forum in the Pythor fan club, where he instantly made friends with Samed5 and Ihaveawiixboxds, and then created the Serpentine Fan Club, which became a very popular topic. He rose through the ranks and got to JuniorBuilder. He then found out about Ninjago stories, and posted on Ninjago Season 100, as well as many others, and made many new friends here. He eventually became a MasterBuilder and created a character known as Schatten, who would go on to become a popular villain around the Ninjago forum. He became friends with Mariothepurpleninja, Samed5, Ihaveawiixboxds, Fastcar700, Lego613master, Bluefire407, and many others. He eventually wrote a topic called the Awesome Story, which became very popular on the mbs, once even being the most viewed Ninjago story until it was passed. Eventually he became a Craftsman, and hoped to one day become a Legend, until the update came, preventing him from reaching this goal. He then became an Artisan, and while writing chapter 3 of the Awesome story, he eventually earned a stud, and became Inventor. It was clear that he was becoming much more active than before. Around the same time, ihaveawiixboxds's account was locked, so he announced he was leaving the LEGO Message Boards. Sometime in late August 2012, AwesomePythor became an Old Timer, placing second in a race to the rank with Samed5 and Mario, and almost got Maniac. He started posting in the Community Chat Forum and made many friends there, becoming a semi-popular user. When he first heard about the 2012 LEGO Messageboards Update! he attempted to reach his sixth stud before the mbs were temporarily closed, but failed. When the update came around, he was not very fond of it for a while, but it eventually grew on him. After the update, AP was the third user to get the rank Knight and Highland Battler, the second to get the rank Forestman, and the first to get the rank Ninja. During 2013, AwesomePythor became (in)famous for his antics on topics like WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK! with Dude777477, who became his best friend on the mbs. On May 17, 2013, the mods posted AwesomePythor's interview. He was a very popular user during early-to-mid 2013, though he had much difficulty getting Ranks 13 and 14, despite making 120 posts per day. He didn't post nearly as much in 2014, but was able to gain Ranks 16 and 17 with relative ease, even though he was making less than half the amount of posts he had made before, confusing many users. He was mostly inactive during 2014, but rejoined in 2015 and promised to be more active. On January 31, 2015, AwesomePythor reached the number of posts needed to gain Legend, fulfilling his dream from almost three years earlier. Not long after, he obtained the rank Pirate in mid-February and then Revolutionary Soldier in late March. He claims to have huge plans for April Fool's Day 2015 and is currently one of the oldest active users on the Ninjago forum. He is planning to start an MLN Band called "Plastic Maiden" with The lightning ninja and FrodoLovesBacon. After his return in 2015, AwesomePythor hinted multiple times in chatrooms like Finding Friendships that he had big plans for April Fools day of that year. When April first finally arrived, he started by posting "Happy April Fools! Prepare for Armageddon. " That day, he made six prank topics scattered around the boards: "Community Chat vs. Dora" and "Are the mbs... REAL?!" in the Community Chat Forum, "Ask the One Ring" in the Lord of the Rings Forum, "Mr. Krabs vs. Mata Nui" in the BIONICLE Forum, "Lego Easy Bake Ovens" in the LEGO GENERAL Forum, and "Petition for Lego Sanic" in the Lego Video Games Forum. JesusChristFollower helped him come up with many of these ideas. Some members declared him the King of April Fools, but others noted that STARROCKS923 made far more prank topics that day (though for the most part they did not receive as much attention). Stories AwesomePythor is one of the most famous writers on the messageboards, having written many very popular stories like Ninjago: The Epic Rewrite, the Lost Mod and Awesome story, the last of which having once been the most viewed story on the Ninjago forum. Although Awesome story was important to his success as an author, he actually considers it one of his worst stories, and to an extent despises it. Despite his fame, he is rather infamous for not finishing his stories, though promises to finish at least Season one of the epic rewrite, which he considers his best work by far. Other stories he has written are Pythor's New Story, Trapped in the Fire Temple, The skeleton chef, Child in Time, which he is working on now, and The Spider man. Ironically, Awesome Story was once the most viewed Ninjago story, despite AP's distaste for it. He is most famous for creating the character Schatten, a black dragon who is the primary villain in many of his stories and who has become very popular on the mbs, with some other Ninjago authors even using him in their stories. Friends *Big reece1 *Dinosaur2515 *Dude777477 *Fastcar700 *Samed5 *Ihaveawiixboxds *Keplers *Legofun3448 *Mariothepurpleninja *Skulduggery77/Skulduggery773 *Starwarsgirl80/Steampunk Jedi *ITACHI4843 *JesusChristFollower *Jeremy71197 *STARROCKS923 *Pacman87 *Webkinzbeanie101 *Braden0418 *KoolKai7 *M4Jesus *Psychosrus *Legotheterrible Bio *Name: AwesomePythor got his name from the main villain of Ninjago: Year of the Snake, and his favorite minifigure. *Favorite LEGO set: Ultra Sonic Raider *Favorite forum: Ninjago Stories Subforum. *Favorite Galleries: Star Wars Gallery *Favorite food: Cheesecake, nom nom nom. *Favorite theme: Castle 2007 and Bionicle. *Least favorite theme: "Begins with a G and rhymes with 'Failador'" -Alcom1 *Favorite show: The Twilight Zone *Favorite movie: 12 Angry Men *Favorite video game: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Favorite book: Animal Farm *Catchphrases: "DA CHICKENZ!" "#qualityposting" "I like chocolate milk (alternatively I liek choklet meelk)" Prank Topics AP is notorious for his creation of numerous prank topics, which he claims to do for his own personal amusement. His most famous one was "LEGO PINKALICIOUS," where he said that LEGO should make a theme based off the book Pinkalicious. These topics developed his reputation for having an odd sense of humor. Some other of them include: *LEGO RUSSIAN DOLLS *STAR WARS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2 *ASK THE PIZZA EMOTE *Galidor online *sauron's favorite snack *Ask the Fire temple He claims that these were inspired by STARROCKS923 and Chinchilla3335. "You've gone MAD, AwesomePythor!" -TannerJ2598 "That's it. Put on your straight jacket. It's time for a trip to the loony bin." -Jeremy71197 "What da' brick??? What kind of meds did the Doc. put you on?" -Tiger4758 "The memes are coming!" -Chinchilla3335 "... Pythor, you're freaking me out with the suggestions." -Riolu777 Trivia *His favorite minifigures are Pythor and the armored skeleton guy from Castle(Fantasy Era). *He visits the Ninjago Forum even if people claim he dislikes Ninjago, which he does not. *He takes Latin. *He impersonated Legotheterrible all day on April 13th, 2015. *He often uses "=P' instead of ":P", and "=D" instead of ":D" and also =0 instead of :O, calling them "boycott emotes." He used them for so long that he broke Alemas' record for longest time without using a tongue smiley. *He was the first user to reach the rank Ninja. *He was the 6 Aztec Warrior and Conquistador. *He is a big fan of the character "Yoshi" from the Super Mario Bros franchise. *HIs favorite topic is WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!. *He often visits the Community Chat forum, often purposefully finding ways to annoy his friends, mainly in Camp MB and Brickbook, where he has destroyed Starwarsgirl80's Volkswagen, sucked the holy grail into a black hole, video taped the time when Skul and Dude fought over Star, and smashed Dude's computer. *According to his signature, he is Kirby's #1 fan. *He is remarkable for having climbed up the all-time likes leaderboard very quickly after his return in 2015, where he rose around 25 spots in a period of two months. *He would have Legend and seven studs if the old boards were still existent. *He hopes to be the third user to obtain Cowboy. *He is a member of the LEGO Club Food Fight Room 2, and is famous there for being extremely over-the-top and OP, but since it is not a traditional HQ no one minds. *He was the 7th Revolutionary Soldier. *He is one of the few, if not the only, user to have made more than one topic that was an editor's pick: "10 Ways to defeat Samurai X" in the Ninjago Forum and "If you owned a Pirate ship, what would you name it?" in the Pirates Forum. *He changes his avatar each time he ranks up, although he never changed the skeleton chef part of it, as he has had that since June 2012. Gallery AwesomePythor - Old Timer.png Screen Shot 2015-04-17 at 1.49.06 PM.png AwesomePythor.png Awesomepythor.png